


Drabblles_lvl 2 (Fandom Xenophilia)

by fandom_Xenophilia, Skjelle



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Hellboy (Movies), Original Work, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Приключения Алисы - Кир Булычёв | Alice's Adventures - Kir Bulichev
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 13,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов 2 левела на ФБ-2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Бакэ-дзори-гайдзин

**Название: Бакэ-дзори-гайдзин**  
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014   
 **Размер:**  драббл, 585 слов  
 **Фандом:**  японский фольклор   
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  ОМП  
 **Категория:**  ксенофилия  
 **Жанр:**  романс  
 **Рейтинг:**  G  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:**  дзори - вид традиционной японской обуви, соломенная сандалия. Бакэ-дзори - сандалия, забытая где-нибудь в чулане и ожившая по достижении столетнего возраста. Гайдзин - чужеземец. Кокэси - японская деревянная кукла.  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Бакэ-дзори-гайдзин"

 

Бакэ-дзори был гайдзином в этой стране. Он приехал сюда очень давно в потертом черном саквояже, вместе с нарядно раскрашенной кокэси и коробочкой, полной сухих плодов. Тогда он был еще просто дзори, правым дзори. Человек в парусиновой куртке подобрал его на песчаном берегу. Дзори засмотрелся на его волосы, похожие на выгоревшую траву, и сам не заметил, как очутился в саквояже. Вышел он оттуда уже гайдзином.  
  
Его со смехом передавали из рук в руки, вертели, разглядывали, а кто-то даже попытался примерить. А потом его поселили в кладовой, в маленькой коробке рядом с компасом, у которого стрелка была погнута так, словно он старался не показать север, а прижать его к себе. Там, в коробке, дзори и жил до тех пор, пока не сделался Бакэ.  
  
Первым делом он выбрался из кладовой и обошел дом, в котором поселился. Ему надо было найти обувь и узнать, не обижает ли ее кто-нибудь. Если бы оказалось, что дела ее плохи, Бакэ-дзори пришлось бы ночами ворчать на хозяев.  
  
Как выяснилось, в поисках обуви Бакэ-дзори несколько раз прошел мимо нее, даже не заподозрив, что такое можно носить. Он уже решил, что хозяева ходят босиком, когда заметил вьетнамские шлепанцы. Только тогда Бакэ-дзори догадался, что существа на палочках, длинных, как курительные трубки, коробочки с тесемками и кожаные башенки, среди которых сидели шлепанцы – тоже обувь. Но все хозяйство было новым и ухоженным и явно не нуждалось в покровительстве Бакэ-дзори.  
  
От скуки Бакэ-дзори слонялся по дому, не зная, чем себя занять. Однажды его заметила хозяйка..  
– Смотрите-ка! – воскликнула она, подняв его с пола. – Это же дзори, который дедушка привез из Иокогамы, когда уезжал оттуда из-за войны. Он говорил, что ему почему-то приглянулся этот тапок.  
  
Она отнесла Бакэ-дзори в шкаф с застекленными дверцами. В шкафу ютилось много всевозможных диковин: были тут и тыквы-погремушки, и бусы из кукурузных зерен, и разноцветные кораллы. Бакэ-дзори поселили на полке, где стояла фотография человека с волосами, похожими на выгоревшую траву. Только на фотографии он был в кителе, а не в парусиновой куртке. Еще Бакэ-дзори встретил на полке кокэси и коробочку с плодами и повеселел.  
  
Но иногда он все же задумывался. Если человек плохо заботится об обуви и вдруг наденет Бакэ-дзори, то он может зайти в какое-нибудь нехорошее место. Бакэ-дзори плохо помнил прежнего хозяина и гадал, куда же он делся, если бросил его на берегу. И главное – где же его левый дзори?  
  
Из шкафа хорошо было слышно радио. Бакэ-дзори часто слушал концерты, прогнозы погоды и объявления. Иногда люди искали важные вещи: документы, ключи, а порой и друг друга. И однажды Бакэ-дзори придумал, как быть.  
  
Ночью он слез с полки, вышел из дома и дал на газоне объявление: «Разыскивается левый дзори, который теперь должен быть Бакэ. Обращаться в этот дом на нихонго-но полку».  
  
Довольный Бакэ-дзори вернулся домой, забрался обратно на полку и пообещал себе, что как только левый дзори найдется, он подарит ему цветы – на газоне их было предостаточно.  
  
Время шло, левый дзори не появлялся, а листья за окном стали золотыми и красными. Цветы на газоне попрятались от холодов, и Бакэ-дзори решил, что сделает букет из листьев.  
  
А потом ветер согнал листья с веток, и Бакэ-дзори встревожился – что же он подарит своему левому дзори? Несколько дней он сидел опечаленный, а однажды утром увидел на окне множество белых цветов. Когда на них падал свет, они становились перламутровыми и даже отливали серебром. Бакэ-дзори успокоился: подарок нашелся. На радостях он снова выбрался из дома и дал на газоне новое объявление, потому что старое оказалось под снегом. Потом он вернулся домой и залез на свою полку. Больше он не волновался: когда бы ни нашелся его левый дзори, без подарка он не останется.


	2. Слово рыцаря!

**Название: Слово рыцаря!**    
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014   
 **Размер:**  драббл, 561 слово  
 **Фандом:**  ориджинал   
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  ОМП/ОМП  
 **Категория:**  слэш   
 **Жанр:**  юмор  
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:**  MPREG  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Слово рыцаря!"  
  
Это было очень хреновое пробуждение: с потолка в нежную складку между крылом и подмышкой стекала холодная влага, между зубами опять забились мелкие золотые монеты, а из темного коридора, откуда тянуло бодрой медовой свежестью летнего утра, доносился воинственный клич: «Я вызываю тебя на поединок, мерзкое древнее чудище!».  
  
Мерзкому чудищу пару недель назад исполнилось всего сто семьдесят пять лет, так что признавать себя древним категорически не хотелось, и пару минут дракон старательно убеждал себя в том, что нахальные вопли к нему не относятся. Но спустя минуту практически в глаз прилетела стрела. Она со свистом чиркнула по брови, и это стало последней каплей. В груди полыхнуло. Желание соржать посмевшего, ну просто чтоб не повадно впредь было и вообще, едва не перевесило благодушный утренний настрой. К тому же желудок всё равно ещё был полон после пиршества, а потому жрать наглеца было просто некуда. И впрок не запасёшь, на жаре протухнет же... Пришлось пойти на компромисс – выдохнуть короткую струю пламени и величественно произнести:  
  
– Кто осмелился вызвать меня на бой?   
  
Дракон искоса взглянул на свое отражение в блестящих доспехах рыцаря и пришел к выводу, что выглядит достаточно внушительно. Увы, шлем на рыцаре мешал проверить, насколько противник внушился.   
  
– Я – защитник слабых и угнетенных, странствующий воин, полный отваги и доблести, единственный, кто откликнулся на призыв жителей города, который ты разоряешь своими нападениями! – без малейшей запинки отчеканил рыцарь, и дракон милостиво кивнул ему: молодец, хорошо держится.   
  
– Назови свое имя, странствующий воин, – предложил дракон, расправляя крылья. Пещера была тесновата, так что он старался не зацепиться за острые зубья каменных сводов. Это настолько его отвлекло, что поначалу молчание рыцаря осталось незамеченным. Выждав еще пару мгновений, дракон прорычал:  
  
– Что же ты молчишь? Назовись мне, и тогда в легендах ты будешь воспет как очередная жертва жестокого хищника!   
  
– Мое имя – сэр Курочка! – крикнул рыцарь и тут же пригнулся, чтобы облако пара его не обожгло. Дракон фыркал и хохотал, хлопая крыльями.  
  
– Сэр Курочка? – дракон наклонился к рыцарю поближе. – И что же ты собираешься со мной делать, воин с нелепым именем?  
  
– Собираюсь снести тебе яйца! – воскликнул рыцарь, обнажил меч и бросился на врага.   
  


***

  
Дракон снова появился над городом только в августе, на закате жаркого дня. Против обыкновения, он не спикировал на крышу ратуши, в надежде выцепить из толпы какую-нибудь полную маркизу, а покружил над лавками и, наконец, приземлился на рыночной площади, почти пустынной в этот час.  
  
– Эй, – мрачно буркнул дракон. – Есть тут кто живой? Мне нужна корова. Живая. И две гусыни. Да не вы, идиотки, – ящер отогнал взмахом крыла двух истеричных особ, которые приняли последнее на свой счет и упали перед ним на колени. – Ну? Я готов заплатить, – он зубами содрал с лапы объемистый кошель с золотом и рассыпал его сияющим дождем перед побледневшим лавочником.   
  
– Разумеется, сию секунду, сударь, – оторопело пообещал торговец и бросился в темное нутро своей лавки, чтобы притащить требуемое. Дракон, постукивая когтистым пальцем по мостовой, терпеливо его дожидался.  
  
– Вот, – торговец вернулся на диво быстро, судорожно прижимая к себе клетку с гусынями, как будто надеялся, что она его защитит. Но дракон, похоже, не рассматривал его с гастрономической точки зрения. Он внимательно оглядел клетку, забрал ее и сунул под крыло. Тогда торговец немного осмелел, и, косясь на когтистые лапы ящера, осторожно спросил:  
  
– Сударь… а вот к вам пару месяцев рыцарь отправился… Вы его съели? Я вот думаю…  
  
– Ну, приходил, – дракон усмехнулся. – Яйца снести обещал.   
  
– Зря он так… наверное.   
  
– Да нет, отчего же. Напротив, – торговец, перехватив взгляд своего покупателя, поёжился. – Обещал снести – и снёс. Теперь высиживает, а я вот о будущих детях забочусь. Ты про корову-то не забудь, молодой мамочке молоко полезно!


	3. Хороших снов!

  
**Название: Хороших снов!**  
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 418 слов  
 **Фандом:**  ориджинал   
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  человек/ИскИн  
 **Категория:**  джен  
 **Жанр:**  драма   
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13   
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Хороших снов!"

 

Джордж мерил шагами полутёмную рубку – от погасшей управляющей панели до намертво заблокированной двери и обратно. Ровно десять шагов, последний чуть короче. Особого толка в этом не было, но немного помогало согреться.

– А если запитать от главного двигателя систему жизнеобеспечения? Что скажешь? – идея была дурацкой, но пилот уже исчерпал все разумные варианты и теперь предлагал наудачу.

– Приношу извинения, но это невозможно. Я уже просчитала все варианты, – его собеседница замолчала, как показалось Джорджу – виновато. 

Анабель – система искусственного интеллекта ANBL, если по документам, – сидела на подлокотнике пилотского кресла. Джорджу всегда было интересно, кто придумал корабельному ИскИну такой облик. Красивая до неестественности, как в мультиках, девушка в строгом старомодном платье, с серьёзным грустным взглядом. Наверняка неизвестный дизайнер был прыщавым задротом и безнадёжным романтиком.

Это была даже не голограмма – образ, проецировавшийся прямо в сознание через чип в виске. При желании Анабель могла бы прикоснуться, и Джордж ощутил бы прикосновение.

– А что с сигналом бедствия? – пожалуй, единственное, что на корабле пока функционировало нормально – это аварийный передатчик. Хотя толку-то от этого...

– Исправно посылается, но ответа пока нет, – ИскИн отвела глаза. – Также я попробовала запустить ремонтных дроидов, но не добилась успеха. Мои периферические системы сильно повреждены.

– А если ещё раз? – дурацкая надежда упрямо дёрнулась под рёбрами.

– Не стоит расходовать остатки энергии. Я могу поддерживать энергообеспечение рубки на тридцать процентов дольше, если не стану тратиться на неперспективные задачи.

Джордж знал, что она права. И ещё знал, что это не поможет. Корабль потерпел крушение в малоисследованном секторе, помощь если и придёт, то не раньше, чем через несколько месяцев. Он никогда не думал, что остаться последним выжившим – это так обидно. Болтаешься посреди пустоты в медленно остывающей стальной коробке и ровным счётом ничего не можешь сделать. Предпоследним – поправился он, покосившись на Анабель. После аварии ему почему-то хотелось думать о ней, как о живой.

– Тебе стоит сесть, – та развернула к нему пилотское кресло. Образ сидящей на подлокотнике девушки даже не пошатнулся, живой человек так никогда не сможет. – Следует экономить воздух.

– Не беспокойся, я замёрзну раньше, чем задохнусь, – Джордж невесело усмехнулся, но всё же покорно сел. Откинулся на спинку, полуприкрыл глаза. Анабель сгенерировала в его сознании ощущение узкой тёплой ладони, лёгшей на лоб.

– Спи, Джордж, тебе приснится хороший сон.

Мир вращался и мелким крошевом осыпался по краям. Личико склонившейся над ним девушки то приближалось, то отдалялось. Уже в полусне Джорджу показалось, что она плачет. Джоржду было тепло. Он спал, твёрдо зная во сне, что все системы работают, а сам он в полной безопасности, на пути домой. 

***

  
... через уцелевшие видеодатчики Анабель наблюдала, как его ресницы медленно покрываются инеем, а дыхание становится всё слабее...  


 


	4. Если делать нечего

  
**Название: Если делать нечего**  
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 375 слов  
 **Фандом:**  ориджинал  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  ОМП/ОМП  
 **Категория:**  слэш, ксенофилия  
 **Жанр:**  юмор  
 **Рейтинг:**  G  
 **Краткое содержание:**  если предлагаешь инопланетянину поиграть в человеческие игры, будь готов к последствиям  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Если делать нечего"

 

В каюте было тихо, но это была не та тишина, от которой становится хорошо и спокойно. Эта тишина вибрировала от напряжения, по моему телу проносились волны жара, внизу живота скручивалась тугая пружина. Я задрожал, неосознанно облизал лоб языком, меня бросало в пот, все десять рук болели от чудовищного напряжения. Нет, по-своему он милый. Правда, у него всего пара рук и ног, зато такая нежная и мягкая кожа. И мне нравятся его глаза – они такие маленькие и аккуратные, не то что у меня, никогда не любил эти три огромные чёрные плошки. Я был бы не против ответить на его чувства, но он такой настойчивый! У меня на родине никто никогда не выказывал свои симпатии так открыто. А тут ночь, тишина, это так романтично. И мы живём в одной каюте, нам никто не помешает. Но, боги, о великий Настрот, что я скажу родителям! Мне ведь не исполнилось ещё и двухсот лет! А он всё провоцирует, искушает, соблазняет.

– Ладно, теперь твой ход.

Я едва не упал в обморок. Это уже десятый камешек, я ни с кем не играл в камешки так долго. И у них всё так выверено, эти земляне – настоящие гуру любви и похоти. Да, я сделаю это! Мы доиграем, мы кончим вместе! А родителям я ничего не скажу, всё равно нам никто не разрешит пожениться. Я могу взять ещё камешек, правда?

Правда? О, да!

Джон смотрел на коварра с удивлением: это создание подселили к нему три дня назад. Коварры отличались от людей: у них три глаза – два, как у землян, и один во лбу. Глаза большие, чёрные, без зрачков и радужки. Туловище, как у людей, но вместо ног двадцать синих щупалец, а вместо рук – десять зелёных. Они с какой-то далёкой, покрытой болотами планеты, это всё, что Джон о них знал. Нужно было как-то знакомиться с напарником, всё равно им в каюте торчать почти двое суток. Потом настроят новое лабораторное оборудование, и они смогут выйти на работу. Джон решил предложить напарнику просто поиграть в старинную земную игру, а тот весь позеленел, хотя он и так зелёный по жизни. Ну, его шкура стала зеленее обычного. И над каждым кругляшком трусится, как над священной коровой. Неужели поиграть в шашки – это такая проблема! Хотя кто их поймёт, пришельцев этих.

– Мой ход.

Джон вздохнул и передвинул шашку. Тихо, странная какая-то тишина.  



	5. Точки соприкосновения

**Название: Точки соприкосновения**  
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 993 слова  
 **Фандом:**  ориджинал   
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  бестелесный/ОМП  
 **Категория:**  слэш  
 **Жанр:**  драма, романс  
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:**  бестелесная сущность влюбляется в человека.  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения 1:**  существо говорит "я принимаю", что следует понимать как "я осознаю/ я понимаю/ я узнаю".  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения 2:**  текст написан по заявке:  _человек и влюбленная в него бестелесная сущность. Чтобы добиться близости - нужно вселиться в кого-то._  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Точки соприкосновения"  
  
Я принимаю информацию о твоём виде всем своим существом, во всей её полноте, но человеческое сознание слишком несовершенно, чтобы принять меня в актуальной форме. Употребляя «я», особи моего вида, привычные понимать себя как «мы», отсекают от своей сущности бесконечную множественность измерений, оставаясь в единственной точке двумерной координатной плоскости, чтобы максимально возможно сблизиться с твоим видом.   
  
Мои мыслительные построения выглядят странно в рамках сознания землянина, возможно, ты осознаешь разницу, если я приведу визуализированно-словесный образ. Я собираю микрокомпьютер, используя заострённый камешек и палку. Гораздо более удивительно моё постыдное стремление упростить себя, чтобы иметь возможность плотнее прикоснуться к земному виду. Наша бестелесная субстанция почти не существует для твоего разума, привыкшего к мысли, что материя – есть единственный способ бытия.  
  
Я принимаю знания о каждой особи твоего вида и осознаю: вы раздельны. Ваши идеи зациклены на форме и материи, как будто это есть то, что составляет квинтэссенцию каждого из вас. Единственное, что можно назвать единением – ваше слияние в физическом акте. По моим недолгим наблюдениям, вам, так же как и нам, для слияния необходимы общие точки. Как и у нас, эти точки находятся вне вашего телесного плана...  
  
Ты – единственный человек, чьё сознание так сильно привлекло меня. Точка соприкосновения возникает между нами и тобой, когда ты получаешь сигналы от зрительных нервов в процессе созерцания различных явлений в вашей атмосфере. Ты называешь их облаками, грозовыми тучами и раскатами молний. Достигаемое тобой в эти моменты состояние – первая наша общая точка. После неё начинается моя сознательная деградация.  
  
Твои эмоции и мысли принимают нелепые формы, они мерцают в ничтожном диапазоне частот, и уже это делает тебя особенным для меня. Вероятность нашей встречи была также бесконечно мала. Я принимаю состояние земных особей в моменты зацикленных ритуальных действий, влекущих за собой то, что вы называете «транс» и «удовольствие». Отдалённо это схоже с нашим состоянием. Но то, что испытываешь ты – есть полное наложение чувств, идеальное совпадение.  
  
Мы испытываем необходимость в продолжении этого мысле-чувственного контакта. Я испытываю что-то, называемое вами «жажда», и это моё стремление не имеет потенции быть удовлетворённым.  
  
Я начинаю думать, как ты, я принимаю в себя материю времени – вы говорите «время течёт», хотя оно просто окружает вас наподобие воды. Я всё ещё не понимаю – заблуждаетесь вы, или есть рациональная причина, по которой вы запираете себя в эти жестокие рамки. Я наблюдаю за вами совсем недолго; ваше время абсолютно негибко. С момента нашей первой встречи ты отмерил два года линейного времени.  
  
Спустя пять земных лет я понимаю, что буду несовершенен без слияния с тобой на физическом плане. Моего существа уже недостаточно, но я давно спустился на низшую из доступных мне ступеней. Материальная форма недостижима.  
  
На исходе шести лет ты переживаешь оглушительную тоску и одиночество. Я опасаюсь, что моё болезненное увлечение тобой проявило себя и стало триггером нежелательного чувственного опыта. Я решаюсь на крайний шаг, преступаю черту, разграничивающую разумные и неразумные виды. Сожалею о том, что различия между тобой и мной велики настолько, что я не способен постичь телесную красоту и телесное уродство. Я сожалею и опасаюсь, что могу ошибиться в выборе оболочки – хочу выбрать для тебя наиболее привлекательное тело, хочу полного слияния с тобой... Я чувствую, что время действительно начинает течь – ищу, сам не зная, что мне нужно. Я забираю тело одного из вас.  
  
В ту же секунду мысленная связь с тобой обрывается, и я понимаю, что потерял тебя. Оказывается, это тело абсолютно нечувствительно к колебаниям мысли. Взамен оно переполнено другими ощущениями, связанными с материальным миром и его собственной физиологией. Оно больше других пропитано электрическими импульсами и радиоволнами разных свойств. Кажется, я всё ещё оглушен, но время течёт, мысли сбиваются, предмет внимания постоянно меняется. Мне кажется, я пребываю в растерянности. Шквал физиологических реакций тела подтверждает мои догадки.   
  
Мои чувства в этот момент так сильны, что я едва могу пошевелиться: тело не справляется, нейронные связи готовы выгореть в любую секунду. Возможно, это моё воплощение в телесную форму станет последней точкой в пространстве моего бытия. Ваши земные слова наполняются смыслами; не так быстро, как хотелось бы, но я осознаю цвет, свет и звук. В атмосфере происходят уже знакомые мне по твоим переживаниям явления. Тучи собираются, чтобы началась гроза. На стекло падают первые капли.  
  
Кто-то хватает меня за руку и уводит в глухую комнату; я продолжаю думать о дожде, этот новый тактильный опыт меня совершенно не занимает. В сознание врываются визуальные образы молний.  
  
«Да что с тобой такое», – говорят мне и снова прикасаются, но уже к лицу. Влажно, губами. – «Через пять секунд эфир».  
  
Я пугаюсь, когда рука сама поднимается за наушниками, словно носитель тела всё ещё жив. Это называется мышечной памятью. Сколько это – пять секунд? Какая ужасная, безумная страсть ко времени... Мне очень нужно найти тебя, кажется, это тело тоже начинает страдать без тебя. Я отжимаю клавишу – совершенно не имею представления о её назначении – и изливаю свои мысли и чувства наружу. Моё горло дрожит, и мне приходится прерывать высказывание мысли, потому что воздух в лёгких постоянно заканчивается. Я воспроизвожу всё то, что получал от тебя на протяжении шести лет, я перевожу чувства в слова – это то, в чём я практиковался слишком долго, изучая вашу речь. И мне кажется сейчас, что я опять вырываюсь из потока времени, тело говорит мне, что время больше не течёт, а страх заставляет замолчать. Человек напротив меня молчит и смотрит. Я думаю о том, что всё кончено, и я зря убил особь твоего вида. Моя глупая попытка непростительна, и скоро это тело уничтожит меня в ответ.  
  
Время спустя я всё ещё слышу звук – человек напротив меня принимает звонок:  
  
«...что слушаете радио...никальную возможность задать тон нашему...брать песню...».  
  
Когда раздаётся другой голос, мне кажется, что я больше не существую, просто слышу твои мысли, тень тебя в моей угасающей памяти. Помехи в связи мешают, мысли, озвученные голосом, текут из моих глаз горячими каплями, как капли дождя.  
  
«Я слышал только конец, но это было что-то нереальное, вы как будто прочитали мои мысли, серьёзно! Просто лучший ведущий, бест эвэр! Особенно было круто сказано про грозу, я именно так это и чувствую. Короче, привет всем, включите...»  
  
Волны его мыслей снова ясно звучат в моём сознании, усиленные земными устройствами связи. Пальцы немеют от волнения. Дождись меня, не прерывай связь, я найду тебя...


	6. Питомец

Название: Питомец  
Автор: fandom Xenophilia 2014  
Бета: fandom Xenophilia 2014   
Размер: драббл, 474 слова  
Фандом: ориджинал   
Персонажи: ОМП, ОЖП   
Категория: джен  
Жанр: драма  
Рейтинг: G  
Краткое содержание: у всех свои домашние любимцы. А у ученика первого "Б" класса Клима Сорокина была... впрочем, об этом речь пойдет далее.  
Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Питомец"

Когда молодая учительница Анна Валерьевна Белкина вошла в класс, там стоял весёлый гул. Первоклашки оживлённо беседовали между собой, обсуждая предстоящие выступления-презентации на тему «Моё любимое домашнее животное».

– Доброе утро, класс! – Анна Валерьевна лучезарно улыбнулась ученикам. – Надеюсь, доклады у всех подготовлены?

– Да-а! – хором отозвались ребятишки и, заняв места за партами, радостно заерзали, нетерпеливо ожидая своей очереди выступать.

– Машенька Перова, ты о ком будешь рассказывать? – задала вопрос Белкина пухлой краснощекой девочке с первого ряда.

– О моей кошке.

– Отлично, – учительница кивнула, пометив что-то в тетради. – Алиса Монахова?

– Я расскажу про Боя, он сенбернар!

– Так, Рома Лисичкин?

– У меня тоже кошка, – рыжий веснушчатый Ромка соскочил с места, гордо демонстрируя классу принесённую с собой флэшку. 

Его возглас тут же потонул в звонком ребячьем многоголосье.

– А у нас попугайчик!

– Анна Валерьевна, а я про черепаху написала!

– А мой-то кот вчера мыша поймал!

– А мне папа рыбок купил! 

Анна Валерьевна замахала руками:

– Тише, первый «Б», прошу тишины! – когда все наконец-то угомонились, она поправила очки и обратилась к странному мальчику с последней парты второго ряда, угрюмо молчавшему всё это время: – а ты, Клим, о ком рассказ подготовил?

Клим нехотя встал и объявил, шмыгнув носом:

– Я приготовил рассказ о своей гигантской жабе. 

– Жабе? – удивленно переспросила Анна Валерьевна. – А вот это, пожалуй, очень интересно, ребята. Давайте первым послушаем Клима Сорокина. Выходи, Клим!

На приглашение учительницы мальчик неторопливо вышел к доске и, передав флэшку, принялся ждать, когда изображение отобразится на экране проектора. Вскоре на доске появились фотографии довольно симпатичного земноводного, но вопреки всеобщему ожиданию, оно вовсе не казалось таким уж огромным. 

– Моя жаба прилетела на Землю из далекой звёздной системы в созвездии Водолея, она очень разумная, поэтому скрывает свое имя, и я зову её просто Жаба. У Жабы сто зубов, она очень опасная, и если к нам домой проникнут воры, она легко может их загрызть. Еще Жаба любит опыты над людьми, и когда её собратья поработят нашу планету, все человеческие мужчины будут ликвидированы, а у каждой земной женщины появится зелёный жабий сынок.

После того как Клим замолчал, класс удивлённо безмолвствовал, а Анна Валерьевна, неловко кашлянув, осторожно обратилась к докладчику:

– Клим, ты сам придумал эту занятную историю?

– Я не придумал, – упрямо заявил Сорокин, – у нас с Жабой был телепатический контакт, и я всё узнал. До высадки пришельцев осталось совсем немного, скоро вы сами узрите их военную мощь.

– Вот как... – учительница натянуто улыбнулась. – Ну что же, очень интересно. Если у тебя всё – можешь сесть на место.

Белкина оглядела класс – большинство ребят хихикали, крутя пальцем у виска, а некоторые девочки были даже слегка напуганы. 

«Это всё от японских мультиков. Насмотрится ребенок на ночь всякой ерунды, и вот тебе – пожалуйста», – подумала про себя Анна Валерьевна, а вслух сказала как можно более бодро и весело: – А теперь Маша Перова расскажет нам про свою кошку!

 

Клим Сорокин молча сел на свое место. До вторжения пришельцев из созвездия Водолея оставалось девять лет, один месяц, три недели и ровно два с половиной часа.


	7. Риск

Название: Риск  
Автор: fandom Xenophilia 2014  
Бета: fandom Xenophilia 2014   
Размер: драббл, 578 слов  
Фандом: Герои Меча и Магии  
Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП, джин  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: повседневность  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: торговец наткнулся на место недавнего сражения  
Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Риск"

Нрис осторожно выглянул из-за чудом уцелевших кустов – всего пару часов назад над этим полем вспыхивали и сияли зарева, а шум стоял такой, что и из соседнего леса, в котором он прятался, было слышно.

В стране шла вялотекущая война, и Нрис рассчитывал, что сумеет довезти товар до соседнего города, но, похоже, судьба от него отвернулась. Повозку с маслом пришлось оставить на дороге, когда он заметил вдалеке поднимающуюся пыль.

Идиотом Нрис не был, а жизнь однозначно стоила дороже товара. Единственное, что он успел сделать – отвести телегу на обочину и расседлать лошадку. Может, и найдет дорогу до дома, чем демоны не шутят?

А сам Нрис пошел в другую сторону, и снова торговца поджидала неудача – всего в дне от города его разбудил на рассвете невероятный грохот. И вот сейчас он разглядывал усеянное подпалинами, завалами и обледеневшими областями поле.

– Чертовы маги, – выругался Нрис, решая, что будет безопаснее: обойти поле, потратив на это лишний день, или пройти в город напрямик. Да и вообще, стоило ли соваться в город, в дне от которого произошло сражение?

Взгляд Нриса скользил по обезображенной земле, пока не наткнулся на что-то блестящее. Заинтересованный, он подошел ближе и увидел полузарытую в грязь лампу. Она отблескивала на солнце своей единственной чистой стороной. Нрис прекрасно знал, что оставшееся после магов лучше не трогать, но любопытство и желание хоть что-то поиметь с демоновых военных, раз уж товар пропал, пересилили страх.

Нрис оглянулся и постарался быстро поднять лампу, но с первого раза у торговца не получилось – она хорошо засела в застывшей земле. Нрис выковырял лампу с помощью ножа, который всегда держал при себе, и быстро убрался с места сражения, решив, что отмоет и рассмотрит лампу позже.

Той же ночью, разжегши маленький костерок, Нрис сидел на берегу реки, старательно оттирая комья грязи с лампы. В потомке торговой семьи с историей в четыре поколения взыграло самое обычное любопытство. Он понятия не имел, что делать с лампой, и для чего она вообще предназначена, но очень хотел прикоснуться к частичке чудес, доступных лишь избранным.

Внезапно лампа в его руках завибрировала, и из длинного изогнутого носика появилось неоформленное облачко серого цвета. Нрис, конечно, слышал рассказы о джиннах – магических существах, исполняющих желания, могущих осыпать золотом или наложить страшнейшее из проклятий. Или свести с ума, если особенно не повезет. Однако зависнувшая на уровне лица Нриса тучка мало походила на тех величественных волшебных существ, о которых он слышал множество историй и которых однажды мельком видел на главной площади. Вместо чужого, но прекрасного синего существа показавшийся джинн был миниатюрным, полупрозрачным и совсем не похожим на человека. Нирс вообще сумел разглядеть только огромные глаза, переливающиеся всевозможными цветами с неимоверной скоростью.

От ряби у него закружилась голова, и Нирс зажмурился, а когда снова открыл глаза, джинна уже не было. Только лампа в руках еле-еле светилась, если бы не ночь – он бы и не заметил.

Совсем не это ожидал Нрис от могущественных созданий, по историям, состоящих из самой магии. Да и лампа слабо походила на легендарные алтари желаний… Но все же было в ней что-то, не позволяющее отвести взгляд. Отчищенная от грязи поверхность завораживала, а скрывающееся внутри существо могло воплотить любую мечту своего благодетеля.

Правда, кроме прочего, рассказывали о невероятной гордыне джиннов, и не факт, что вместо желанного благословения не получишь в качестве благодарности смертельное проклятье.

Нирс сидел на корточках между небольшим ручейком и совсем крошечным костерком, пытаясь решить, как поступить. Традиционное воспитание торговой семьи настойчиво подсказывало выбросить лампу в воду и вообще забыть о неоднозначной находке, но лампа пульсировала в такт его аккуратным поглаживаниям, и впервые в жизни он решил рискнуть.  
Нирс взял лампу с собой.


	8. А внемательном атношении к иволюции

**Название: А внемательном атношении к иволюции**  
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014   
 **Размер:**  драббл, 434 слова  
 **Фандом:**  ориджинал   
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  ОМП  
 **Категория:**  джен, слэш  
 **Жанр:**  юмор  
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - " А внемательном атношении к иволюции "  
  
Господин Главный Координатор, ответственный за прогресс и развитие цивилизаций на планете третьего уровня кислородного класса Це, печально сидел за столом, обхватив голову всеми щупальцами. Это была катастрофа! Провал! Неслыханное фиаско…  
  
Одним из щупалец господин координатор брезгливо отодвинул от себя новейший учебник, который недавно утвердило министерство Образования аборигенов, и горестно вздохнул: ну почему, почему в его жизни все не по плану?   
  
Казалось бы, вот только-только все наладилось. Путем сложных манипуляций скорость прогресса на планете удалось увеличить в разы, и аборигены за пару столетий прошли огромный путь. Пересели с лошадей на мощные автомобили, освоили полеты в космос и даже почти покинули пределы планетарной системы. Космическая Федерация уже готовилась рассматривать вопрос о членстве, а Главный Координатор прикидывал, куда повесит орден за выдающиеся заслуги перед отечеством, как тут…   
  
Нет уж! Господин Главный Координатор не считал себя виноватым в последствиях, потому что инстинкт размножения невозможно игнорировать, особенно если кто-то кривощупальцевый разобьет на орбитальной станции банку с пыльцой околопупеи фаллотопырчатой. Ее берегли, как зеницу ока, хранили и использовали строго дозированно и только для определенных особей, в плане у которых стояло выведение потомства.  
  
Кто бы мог подумать, что секс не только ради размножения окажется так удивительно хорош? И приятным бонусом явилось перекрестное опыление, когда оплодотворяли икринки прямо в организме носителя несколько особей. Правда, за это время жители планеты третьего уровня кислородного класса Це несколько замедлили свое развитие и даже наоборот, откатились назад на многие годы, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь, и в голову против воли закралась мысль: а может, им и не нужны иные миры и чужие звезды?  
  
Координатор посмотрел на огромный аквариум, доверху наполненный икрой, которую усиленно откладывали все обитатели станции. Это было ошибкой. Задний проход свело судорогой, а взгляд всех шестнадцати глаз затуманился. Томным движением щупальца он нажал красную кнопку под столом и вызвал секретаря. Несомненным его достоинством было то, что достоинство у него было большое, и дети получались особенно крупные и жизнеспособные! За двадцать лет господин Координатор опытным путем выяснил, что от других самцов получает удовольствия значительно меньше.  
  
На столе в кабинете яростно сплетались два тела. Шипя и стискивая щупальца друг друга в пароксизме страсти…   
  
А под столом сиротливо валялся пахнущий свежей типографской краской учебник «Раднага йезыка с илл». Легкий сквознячок от неплотно прикрытой двери лениво шевелил единственную страницу с крупно набранным правилом: «Как слышыцца так и пишыцца». Аборигены категорически не хотели усложнять себе жизнь и предпочитали простые радости любви и секса сложностям квантовой физики или прикладной математики.   
  
Еще через пять лет Господин Главный Координатор купил на подведомственной планете виллу с бассейном. Подрастающему поколению требовался простор. Он так никому и не сказал, что совершая сделку, написал свое имя с ошибкой.   
  
Увы, отношение аборигенов к наукам оказалось заразным…


	9. Ты была моей тенью

**Название: Ты была моей тенью**  
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014   
 **Размер:**  драббл, 325 слов  
 **Фандом:**  ориджинал   
 **Персонажи:**  ОЖП   
 **Категория:**  фэмслэш  
 **Жанр:**  юмор  
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:**  на что готовы фанаты ради любви к своему кумиру...  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Ты была моей тенью"  
  
  
 _Ты дарила мне маки  
Маки пахли геранью  
Знала все мои кинки  
Шевелила руками… _  
  
Оэрохна медленно перетекла из одного угла каюты в другой. С самого утра она была в каком-то восторженном предвкушении, а, возможно, даже сладостном томлении перед предстоящим концертом её любимой певицы Иданы Барбениной. На Земле прошел уже целый год с того памятного момента, как нежные зрительные рецепторы Оэрохны уловили на огромном голографическом табло межпланетного супермаркета странное двуногое существо, так божественно певшее о запретных чувствах, объединяющих двух самок одного вида. Идана – странная, дерзкая, совершенно непохожая на представителей её расы – в буквальном смысле лишила юную романтичную инопланетянку сна, аппетита и даже столь необходимого для выживания чернило-выделительного инстинкта. Песня о тайной занозе с татарскими скулами отравляла неокрепший еще головоногий организм неприличными мечтами, а сама певица словно призывала немедленно мчаться через всю галактику, чтобы наконец заключить гибкое человеческое тело в объятья мягких ласковых щупалец.   
  
 _Ты любила горячий  
Обжигающий кофе  
И легонько касалась  
Холодной ноги  
О!.._  
  
Словно в ответ на её мысли приёмник простонал это «О!..» как-то особенно сладострастно. Ах, если бы Идана тоже была осьминогоподобной, если бы умела хотя бы чуть-чуть дышать под водой, бедной Оэрохне не надо было бы тайком убегать из дома на корабле работорговцев-нелегалов. Она бы сама выучилась на пилота, арендовала старенькую тарелку и, однажды достигнув Земли, похитила бы свою прекрасную избранницу для вечного счастья на покрытой бескрайними океанами родной планете.  
  
 _Ты была моей тенью_  
Занозой моей…  
  
Где-то снаружи стукнул люк, и Оэрохна всем своим существом почувствовала, как затрясся корабль, выпуская посадочные шлюзы. Все её три сердца одновременно сжались – вот и Земля, совсем скоро она увидит Идану!  
  


***

  
– Послушайте, госпожа Барбенина точно заказывала осьминога в белом вине? – концертный директор «Утренних сапёров» с явным подозрением поглядел на странного разносчика из престижного китайского ресторана. На его вопрос здоровенный детина в буквально трещавшей на нем униформе утвердительно кивнул, протягивая сопроводительные бумаги.  
  
– Хорошо, унесите в гримерку, – буркнул директор, выкладывая обозначенную в чеке кругленькую сумму, – черт знает, что у них за цены, можно подумать, эту дрянь с какой-нибудь Альфа Центавра везли…


	10. Ингредиенты

**Название: Ингредиенты**  
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014   
 **Размер:**  драббл, 443 слова  
 **Фандом:**  ориджинал   
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  ОМП/ОМП  
 **Категория:**  джен, преслэш  
 **Жанр:**  юмор  
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:**  толерантность к расовым меньшинствам имеет свои пределы  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Ингредиенты"  
  
– Да не вертись ты! – раздражающийся маг пытался длинным пинцетом поймать хоть один белый волос.  
  
– Сам бы попробовал! – золотисто-рыжий некозава крутясь, как меховой волчок, избегал всех попыток его достать.  
  
– Ты рецепт читал, там ясно написано – подхвостовых волос. Ты у меня хвост видел?! – маг уже даже не пытался угнаться за юрким и быстрым золотистым вихрем, только с силой сжимал пальцами переносицу, что за последние двое суток стало для него привычным жестом.  
  
– Чтоб тебе Боги свое расположение даровали, изверг! – а вот Мстис не потерял ни грамма энергичности с начала действа.  
  
– Либо ты станешь ровно и прекратишь поджимать хвост, либо я тебя парализую! – Фес собрал пальцы горстью, чувствуя легкое покалывание отзывающейся магии. Мстис возмущенно мявкнул и длинным движением переместился на потолок. Растопырил лапы и выпустил когти, удерживаясь на более-менее безопасном расстоянии от взбесившегося человека.  
  
– А говорили – уважаемый маг, толерантный к расовым меньшинствам…  
  
– Ты, кошак блохастый, уже двадцать минут мне мозги морочишь! И слезь с потолка! Если бы на моем месте был кто другой – уже бы общипывал твое чучело!  
  
– Некозава – чрезвычайно редкий вид! Ты бы не посмел!  
  
– А еще более редки ингредиенты, и если ты сейчас не спустишься с потолка, я вспомню, что для «Ферлис Энигма» нужно десять грамм мозговой жидкости некозавы!  
  
– Как ты можешь! Я тебе самое дорогое…  
  
– А нечего было себя на кон ставить!  
  
– Я думал, ты порядочный маг! А ты чертов извращенец!!! – от переполняющих его эмоций Мстис даже махнул лапкой в сторону Феса, отчего потерял опору и при помощи мелкой молнии от мага сорвался вниз. Однако пяти метров высоты ему вполне хватило, чтобы перевернуться в воздухе и осторожно приземлиться, даже не примяв свой мех.  
  
– Извращенец?! И что же я должен был сделать, как «порядочный маг», с ценным источником ингредиентов, находящимся в моем владении на ближайшую светлую луну?  
  
– Трахать меня, конечно! Я ведь такая лапочка!  
  
– …  
  
– Ага, уже стыдно стало! – торжествующе оскалился некозава, но тут же дернулся, когда вся испускаемая человеком магия резко исчезла из комнаты. Мстис почувствовал, как поднялся мех на загривке, а подушечки лапок неприятно повлажнели, когда взгляд Феса из злого превратился в абсолютно спокойный, а из голоса исчезли все эмоции:  
  
– Девять подхвостовых волосков. Одной длины. Сейчас же, – Фес протянул ему пинцет.  
  
– Ты такой пр…  
  
– Иначе я тебя обрею. Полностью.  
  
Мстис решил больше не искушать богиню судьбы – говорят, у нее бывают резкие перемены настроения, – мелкими шажками приблизился к магу, опасливо взял пинцет, повернулся бочком и, изогнувшись поизящнее, начал выбирать волоски. Через минуту незаметно скосил взгляд на мага и решил, что дальше затягивать точно не стоит.  
  
Фес стоял, скрестив руки на груди, пытаясь не реагировать на некозаву, но когда на его протянутой ладони, кроме требуемых волосков, появилась длинная царапина, а Мстис показательно облизал единственный выпущенный коготь, маг не сдержал тяжелого вздоха:  
  
– Это будет длинная светлая луна.


	11. Поединок

**Название: Поединок**    
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 370 слов  
 **Фандом:**  ориджинал   
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  ОМП, ОЖП   
 **Категория:**  гет, слэш  
 **Жанр:**  романс, драма  
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Поединок"  
  
Багровый свет заходящего Ар-ра лился на красноватую землю, проходил через ажурные листья древовидных папоротников, рисовал узоры. Темные и светлые пятна колыхались в такт легкому ветерку, двигались, как живые, наползали на лапы. Красиво! Р-ры наклонил лобастую голову, полюбовался и вновь устремил взгляд вперед, туда, где два мощных самца бились за право обладать самкой. Гон.  
  
Сама она стояла рядом и делала вид, что исход поединка ее ничуть не интересует. Р-ры покосился на мать. Уж его-то это показное спокойствие обмануть не могло – решалась их дальнейшая судьба. Трубный рев огласил окрестности – победитель извещал всех о своем триумфе.  
  
Р-ры вытянул шею. Прошлогодний фаворит со шкурой песочного цвета распластался на взрытой огромными трехпалыми лапами поляне и тяжело дышал. Правила поединка требовали, чтобы он отдался победителю как самка, после чего ни одна уважающая себя женская особь не посмотрит в его сторону, даже останься тот последним динозавром на земле.  
  
Огромный коричнево-черный ящер взгромоздился на поверженного противника. Взрыкнул, прикусил длинную гибкую шею, добиваясь абсолютной покорности. Бежевый хвост нервно метнулся в сторону, мелко задрожал и замер, открывая доступ к тому, на что ранее никто не смел покуситься.  
  
Р-ры надоело стоять на одном месте. Мимо пролетела бабочка, и он совсем уж было собрался погнаться за ней, забыв про все на свете, как вдруг перед его глазами оказалась узкая морда матери.  
  
– Ф-фых, – выдохнула она и покачала головой – нельзя, стой смирно.  
  
Р-ры стало совестно, вот ведь, повел себя, как несмышлёныш, хотя его и предупреждали. Он опустил голову и замер. Стыдно!  
  
Мать вернулась под соседнее дерево. Мельком глянув как прошлогодний муж плетется прочь, волоча по земле хвост, который из светло-песочного становится грязно-красным.  
  
Победитель с глянцевой темной чешуей неспешно подошел ближе. Бока чуть заметно вздымались, и только это показывало, что бой дался не так легко, как казалось со стороны.  
  
– Р-рах, – представился он.  
  
– Р-рау, – поклонилась мать, а Р-ры спрятался за куст и затаился, накатило внезапное смущение и непривычная робость.  
  
Р-ры лег на теплую землю и посмотрел сквозь листву в сторону новой пары. Они стояли, обнявшись, сплетя длинные шеи. Пятна света играли на чешуе, рисуя узоры и придавая сходство с легкокрылыми бабочками. Красиво! Р-ры прикрыл глаза, и в полудреме ему привиделся братик с такой же коричнево-черной шкурой, как у папаши. Братик - это хорошо. Весело. И Р-ры заснул, надеясь, что когда откроет глаза, братик уже будет рядом.


	12. Сайт знакомств

**Название: Сайт знакомств**  
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 227 слов  
 **Фандом:**  мультикроссовер   
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  люди, ксеносы  
 **Категория:**  гет  
 **Жанр:**  юмор  
 **Рейтинг:**  G  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Сайт знакомств"  
  
Сайт ксенознакомств переливался сине-зелёным и извивался баннерами. Марта блуждала по нему второй час, выбирая кандидата для свидания. Не себе, что настроения отнюдь не улучшало.  
  
– А если вот этот? – девушка задумчиво кликнула на фотографию. – Двадцать восемь лет, холост, работает программистом.  
  
– Дай-ка гляну? – Берта заглянула в монитор из-за плеча сестры и скривилась. – Понятно, почему холост, ты на эти щупальца посмотри! С карандаш!  
  
– На тебя не угодишь! У предыдущего слишком толстые были!  
  
– Толстые, но короткие. Ладно, давай следующего.  
  
– Вот симпатичный. Студент, шестнадцать лет…  
  
– Нафиг мне школота? – фыркнула девушка.  
  
– У них срок жизни чуть больше сорока! – возмутилась искренне умилившаяся студенту Марта.  
  
– Всё равно школота! И фотка какая-то мутная, небось, проплешины в меху прячет. Ну его, суслика пятнистого, следующий.  
  
– Как тебе? – Марта мстительно улыбнулась, развернув следующую фотографию.  
  
– А-а-а, закрой немедленно!!! – Берта наградила сестру воспитательным подзатыльником. – Знаешь же, что я боюсь насекомых! Уф, листай дальше.  
  
– О! Гляди, красавец мужчина! Какая попка, м-м-м! – девушка хихикнула. – В сеточку.  
  
– Нет, – Берта её восторга не разделила. – Шрамы, конечно, мужчину украшают, но не на полрожи же.  
  
– Зато посмотри, какой череп зачётный на поясе. - не сдавалась Марта.  
  
– Череп и в аренду можно взять. Дальше.  
  
Марта тяжело вздохнула и снова взялась за мышку.  
  
– Ну-ка, стой! – Берта аж подпрыгнула, – Стой, назад. Вот этот! Копируй скорее телефон!  
  
Её сестра пригляделась и сморщила нос:  
  
– Да что ты в нём нашла? Тощий, ребристый, голова чёрте на что похожа...  
  
– Хво-ост! – девушка мечтательно улыбнулась. – Главное – хвост!


	13. Полемика

**Название: Полемика**    
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 683 слова  
 **Фандом:**  ориджинал  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  ОМП/ОМП (пришелец/человек)  
 **Категория:**  слэш  
 **Жанр:**  юмор  
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:**  одно утро из жизни служителя Нравственности  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Полемика"

 

 

Первым, что увидел Андрес, проснувшись, был стакан.  
  
Стакан стоял на тумбочке, и в нем совершенно точно была не вода.  
  
Отец Андрес ‒ младший кардинал Церкви Нравственности ‒ смотрел на этот стакан и отчетливо понимал две вещи: во-первых, это чужой стакан на чужой тумбочке, которая стоит у чужой кровати. Во-вторых, похоже, Нравственность в заднице.  
  
Положение усугублялось тем, что речь шла не о какой-то абстрактной нравственности, а о личной нравственности отца Андреса. Он лежал голый в чужой кровати, не помнил большую часть прошедшей ночи, чувствовал ноющую боль в заднице и смотрел на стакан, в котором точно была не вода.  
  
Андрес попытался прикинуть, во сколько искупающих молитв и пожертвований на благо Церкви это ему обойдется, и результат его подсчетов угнетал.  
  
Андрес прилетел на конференцию «Мораль в межгалактическом сообществе» и искренне ждал момента собственного выступления. С собой он привез доклад «Нравственность ‒ это свет души» и уже предвкушал страстную полемику с представителями других конфессий. К несчастью для него, какой-то идиот додумался пригласить на конференцию еще и сектантов-инферниев из Ордена Свободной Любви.  
  
Отец Андрес не был расистом. Он не любил инферниев не за то, что те не были людьми и выглядели как демоны из старинных компьютерных игр времен Первой Земли, вовсе не за рога и клыки, не за хвосты и раздвоенные копыта. Андресу просто не нравились их рясы из ремней и заклепок и мастер-классы в духе «Занимательная аморальность для всех желающих».  
  
Что характерно, конференцию почему-то решили начать мастер-классом инферниев.  
  
Тогда Андрес шел в соответствующую аудиторию, как на плаху, и постоянно напоминал себе, что все это ради «Нравственности ‒ света души».  
  
‒ Добро пожаловать, коллега. Угощайтесь, пожалуйста, ‒ прямо у входа к нему подскочил молодой юркий инферний и сунул в руки стакан.  
  
‒ Я не употребляю алкоголь, ‒ степенно и сразу давая понять, что не пойдет на уступки, ответил Андрес.  
  
‒ О, можете не волноваться: мы никогда не подаем гостям спиртные напитки.  
  
Напиток оказался неплохим. Легким, со сладковатым привкусом и приятного бирюзового цвета.  
  
‒ Мы предлагаем гостям исключительно наш фирменный микс из афродизиака и наркотиков, ‒ услужливо добавил инферний потом.  
  
Как результат ‒ теперь Андрес лежал голый в чужой кровати, пытался вспомнить, что было накануне, и по следам на собственном теле определить, сколько раз оно было.  
  
За его спиной кто-то пошевелился.  
  
«Хорошо бы обычная ядовитая змея», ‒ подумал Андрес.  
  
К нему прижалось горячее обнаженное тело, и это совершенно точно была не змея.  
  
Отец Андрес, несмотря на то, что служил Нравственности, все же оставался оптимистом и решил порадоваться, что этот «кто-то» за его спиной по крайней мере оказался живым. Увы, это никак не отменяло того, что количество предстоявших Андресу искупающих молитв только что увеличилось вдвое.  
  
«Лишь бы это оказалась женщина», ‒ подумал он.  
  
‒ Доброе утро, коллега, ‒ произнес за его спиной смутно знакомый мужской голос.  
  
К числу преступлений Андреса перед нравственностью помимо наркотического кутежа добавилась еще и содомия.  
  
Это угнетало и увеличивало число искупающих молитв втрое.  
  
Триста, прикинул Андрес. Может быть, даже триста пятьдесят, если первая ночь конференции все-таки совпадала с началом Месяца Целомудрия.  
  
«Пусть это будет хотя бы человек», ‒ мысленно взмолился он, уже не надеясь на лучшее.  
  
Когтистая демоническая лапа по-хозяйски огладила его бедро. Эта лапа была шершавой и горячей и определенно принадлежала инфернию.  
  
Тому самому инфернию, который поприветствовал Андреса коктейлем из афродизиака и наркотиков.  
  
‒ Знаете, коллега, ‒ промурлыкал инферний, обвивая Андреса хвостом, ‒ должен признать, меня действительно впечатлил ваш доклад. Ни с чем подобным я раньше определенно не сталкивался.  
  
‒ Доклад? Я читал доклад?  
  
‒ Да, в процессе вы рассказывали мне про нравственность ‒ свет души. Я был поражен, коллега. В постели со мной еще никто не делал ничего подобного.  
  
«Только бы об этом никто не узнал».  
  
‒ Хотите посмотреть видео? ‒ учтиво предложил инферний. ‒ Здесь плохо ловит сеть, но можно заранее поставить на загрузку.  
  
Андрес застонал, попытался оценить масштабы причиненного ущерба и залпом осушил стакан с не-водой, стоявший на тумбочке.  
  
‒ Коллега? ‒ удивленно поинтересовался инферний, тем не менее не забывая потереться об Андреса… самыми разными частями тела.  
  
‒ Нет, знаете, ‒ Андрес подумал, переосмыслил ситуацию, повернулся к инфернию лицом и полез вниз, ‒ в моем докладе еще есть, что обсудить. Так что вы думаете про нравственность как главный свет души? Не желаете вступить в полемику?


	14. Синее чувство

**Название: Синее чувство**  
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 594 слова  
 **Фандом:**  ориджинал   
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  некто с щупальцами/человек  
 **Категория:**  джен, преслэш  
 **Жанр:**  юмор  
 **Рейтинг:**  G  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Синее чувство"  
  
‒ Ну скажи, почему мы не можем уйти в другую кафешку!?  
  
‒ Потому что именно здесь самое вкусное мороженное, ‒ лениво пожала плечами Рита.  
  
‒ Вот только не говори, что на всём Бархусе это единственное кафе, где подают мороженное!   
  
‒ Ну… ‒ Рита медленно слизала с ложечки красно-синие кристаллики. – Нет, конечно.   
  
‒ Тогда почему мы не могли пойти в соседний бар? Тот, где на вывеске написано «Только для людей»?  
  
‒ Элементарно, Джек, там нет такого мороженого.  
  
Рита издевалась надо мной, точно. Я полгода пытался пригласить на свидание эту красивую девчонку из отдела статистики, и когда, наконец, она согласилась со мной погулять, мы потащились именно в этот кафетерий! В смежном секторе!   
  


***

  
Формально исследовательская станция «B-7-ар-ХY-с», или попросту «Бархус», с самого начала колонизации была поделена на сектора по числу рас, участвовавших в освоении этой необитаемой планетки. Невзрачной, но под завязку напичканной элементами, столь необходимыми для космоверфей. А так как последние 200 лет в обитаемом секторе Галактики все 16 известных рас сосуществовали по принципу «мир-дружба-жвачка», то технологии тех же гипердвижков были общими, а, значит, и правами на разработку обладали все. А потому по коридорам Бархуса шлялось инопланетян ровно в 15 раз больше, чем людей. По всем коридорам. Потому что то самое разделение на сектора так и осталось формальным. Нет, жили расы в основном, действительно, компактно, так было проще работать, а вот отдыхать… Вы сейчас спросите при чем здесь кино и кафешки, да при том, что я, наверное, единственный ксенофоб на всю станцию! Я боюсь этих тварей до чёртиков! И не говорите мне, что они разумны! Нахрена разумным щупальца и зубы? Чтобы разумно жрать втихаря таких как я, вот зачем! Если бы не тот спорткар, синий, с хромированными обводами подвесок, на который мне ужасно не хватало пары сотен тысяч кредитов, ноги бы моей тут не было!   
  
В общем, стоило нам войти в кафешку, устроится за столиком, как я увидел это чудище. Метров пять ростом, синее, с жуткими когтистыми лапами, десятью глазами, и пастью, усыпанной по меньшей мере парой сотен зубов! Он был не один, компанию ему составлял одноглазый слизень цвета нежного детского поноса. Я лишь раз – нечаянно! – бросил в их сторону случайный взгляд, а синий монстр тут же стал скалиться, размахивать щупальцами на спине и проявлять прочие признаки направленного гастрономического интереса. Я пытался отвлечься, болтал с Ритой и нервно облизывал ложечку. Мне очень хотелось отсюда уйти. Я уже понял, что Рита просто издевалась надо мной, и у нас нет шансов на отношения. Да, нужно рвать когти, потому что монстр начал покрываться красными пятнами, а это стопроцентно ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт.  
  


***

  
‒ Перестань, ‒ Слизл укоризненно покачал телом, ‒ ты уже покраснел весь. Человек нервничает.  
  
‒ Ты посмотри на него, как он облизывает эту маленькую штучку! Какой у него язычок! Он такой милый! Всё! Я решил, пойду, познакомлюсь, ‒ Рарак уже был готов выскочить из-за стола и развить бурную деятельность.  
  
‒ Ты не нравишься двуногому.   
  
‒ Разве я не достаточно широко улыбаюсь?  
  
‒ Достаточно, третью челюсть точно видно.   
  
‒ Разве я не сексуально помахиваю щупами? Разве я не правильно строю ему глазки?  
  
‒ Правильно, правильно, ты сейчас окосеешь от усердия, ‒ Слизл булькнул, вздыхая. ‒ Пойми, Рарак, ты не нравишься людям в принципе, они просто другие. Для них ты синее чудище и ничего больше.  
  
‒ Для любви нет преград и расстояний! Всё, я пошёл!  
  


***

  
Свидание закончилось ещё хуже, чем я думал. Синий выпрыгнул из-за стола и бросился на меня! Мне пришлось спасаться бегством, и сейчас эта тварь меня догоняет! Ещё и воркует, блин! Точно, точно ничем хорошим это не закончится!   
  


***

  
Слизл сидел за столиком и наблюдал, как его любвеобильный друг гоняет человека вокруг кафетерия. Интересно, кто-нибудь уже вызвал полицию? Если нет, человека ждут нежные любовные объятья в исполнении артариканца. Или не нежные. Ну, как повезёт, в общем.


	15. Сиримэ

**Название:**  Сиримэ  
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014   
 **Размер:**  драббл, 89 слов  
 **Фандом:**  японский фольклор  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Сиримэ  
 **Категория:**  ксенофилия  
 **Жанр:**  стеб  
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:**  Сиримэ - существо из японского фольклора, у которого глаз находится в несколько необычном месте. Познакомиться с ним можно [здесь](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BC%D1%8D)  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Сиримэ"  
  
  
Ты ростом мал и густобров,  
И ноги кажутся кривыми?  
Роптать не надо на богов ‒  
Взгляни-ка лучше на Сиримэ.  
  
Не всем все поровну дано:  
Как посмотреть на мир широко,  
Когда природою в одно  
Совмещено очко и око?  
  
Взгляд не зашорен ‒ заштанен.  
Искусство оцени, попробуй,  
Коль от Хэйана Покемон  
Ты отличаешь только ж_пой.  
  
Но плюсы есть, чего уж там!  
Ведь наш Сиримэ без опаски  
По Эдо ходит по ночам  
И самураям строит глазки.  
  
И коли кажется тебе,   
Что личной жизни нет отныне,  
Ты, чем упреки слать судьбе,  
Припомни лучше о Сиримэ!


	16. Но снова будет Лес

**Название: Но снова будет Лес**  
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 719 слов  
 **Фандом:**  ориджинал   
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  человек/инопланетянка  
 **Категория:**  гет  
 **Жанр:**  драма  
 **Рейтинг:**  G  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Но снова будет Лес"  
  
Утро его предпоследнего дня на Йеманже выдалось ясным и тёплым. Алекс с удовольствием умылся, принял душ и снял показания с датчиков, после чего вышел из корабля. В красноватых рассветных лучах даже выжженная пустыня, посреди которой тот стоял, казалась красивой. Алекс Йенсен прибыл на эту планету с заурядной разведывательной миссией – взять образцы, отснять карту материков и океанов – как раз для едва закончившего Академию новичка. Однако судьба распорядилась так, что он ещё и наладил контакт кое с кем из местных жителей. Инструкцией такое строго воспрещалось, но Алекс просто не смог сохранить беспристрастность, увидев, как катастрофический лесной пожар пожирает деревушку аборигенов. Спасти, к сожалению, удалось только двоих.  
  
Иси возился у трапа на подстеленном покрывале. Примерно годовалый, на человеческий взгляд, малыш, пушистый, как котёнок.  
  
– Доброе утро! – Алекс огляделся по сторонам в поисках его матери.  
  
– Доброе, – Аши сидела на корточках и сосредоточенно рассматривала что-то. Золотисто-рыжий, блестящий на солнце мех покрывал её спину и плечи, постепенно становясь всё короче, а на икрах и предплечьях сходил на нет. Кожа на них была тёмно-бронзовой, с мелкими светлыми пятнами. Йеманжийка пружинисто распрямилась и повернулась к нему, в синих раскосых глазах с прямоугольными зрачками отразилось солнце.  
  
– Ты сегодня рано.  
  
– Нам надо поговорить.  
  
Женщина гибко потянулась и направилась к нему, Алекс невольно залюбовался её грациозными, движениями. Длинные, пальцеходящие ноги переступали изящно, словно в танце, вокруг бёдер колыхалась тёмно-синяя юбка, которую она соорудила из стандартного комбинезона и расшила пуговицами, пробками, мелкими ракушками и ненужными гайками.  
  
– Присядем. – к этому разговору Алекс готовился долго, но в решающий момент всё равно занервничал. - Понимаешь, я тебе уже говорил, что завтра улечу домой…   
  
Он сел на краешек покрывала, нервно сцепил руки в замок. Аши удобно устроилась рядом, поймала сына и посадила к себе на спину. Тот недовольно вякнул, но потом нашёл в густой шерсти на загривке единственный сосок и успокоился, довольно зачмокав. Алекс до сих пор не решился спросить, родной ли он Аши, или же её настоящий ребёнок погиб в уничтожившем деревню огне.  
  
– Полетишь со мной? – решился, наконец, юноша.   
  
– К звёздам? – Аши заинтересованно наклонила голову, подвижный кошачий нос любопытно дёрнулся.  
  
– К звёздам! – человек порывисто взял её за руку. – Я покажу тебе свой мир! Он гораздо лучше этого: другие планеты, большие города, всё то, что ты себе и представить не можешь.  
  
– Если я не могу себе это представить, зачем мне это? – женщина совсем по-человечески пожала мохнатыми плечами.  
  
– Там тебе будет лучше! – Алекс стиснул в ладони когтистые горячие пальцы. – Ты больше никогда не будешь голодать, не будешь страдать от болезней. Твой сын получит хорошее образование!  
  
Аши отвела глаза. Несколько минут сидела, погружённая в раздумья.  
  
– Это сложно объяснить, – ребёнок на её спине почуял эмоции матери и тоненько запищал. Женщина, не глядя, погладила его по голове, успокаивая. – Ты предлагаешь лучшую жизнь только мне и Иси. Так не должно быть. Мои родичи стали землёй и воссоединились с предками, а кем стану я в твоём мире, когда подойдёт мой срок? С кем воссоединюсь?  
  
– Ты не права, – Алекс набрал, было, воздуха в грудь, но не произнёс ни слова. Как доказать отсутствие загробной жизни существу, которое ещё не доросло до современных научных достижений? – А как же Иси?  
  
– Я долго могу бежать с ребёнком на спине, не переживай, – свободной ладонью Аши ещё раз погладила сына по тёмной мягкой шёрстке. Детёныш сладко зевнул и задремал, не разжимая намертво вцепившихся в шерсть кулачков.  
  
Алекс разжал руку и опустил глаза.  
  
– Куда ты пойдёшь тогда?  
  
– Я буду искать Лес, он не мог сгореть полностью. А когда найду, буду искать другие селения. Кто-то же должен был остаться. Я смогу, я крепкая, – женщина говорила спокойно и уверенно, всё для себя решив. Точно таким же тоном она, едва оправившись от ожогов, приказала ему похоронить её соплеменников по их обряду.  
  
Спорить с ней в такие минуты было бесполезно.  
  
– А когда найдёшь?  
  
– Буду жить, – Аши улыбнулась. – Расскажу людям о тебе и о том, как ты помог мне и сыну. О том, что среди звёзд тоже живут похожие на нас. Это сложная задача, мне её хватит на всю жизнь.  
  
– До границы леса я тебя отвезу, – Алекс поднялся на ноги. – Иди в корабль, собери себе припасов в дорогу.  
  
– Спасибо тебе за всё, что ты для нас сделал, – Аши тоже вскочила и вдруг погладила его по щеке маленькой трёхпалой ладонью. – И прости меня.  
  
– Я понимаю, – соврал Алекс.  
  
Часто моргая, он отошёл от корабля на несколько шагов, взглянул под ноги и, наконец, увидел то, что женщина так сосредоточенно изучала. Из-под чёрного, размытого дождями пепла пробивались крепкие зелёные ростки.


	17. Луна уже в зените

**Название: Луна уже в зените**    
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 76 слов  
 **Фандом:**  известная сказка  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  МП, ЖП  
 **Категория:**  гет  
 **Жанр:**  романс  
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Луна уже в зените"  
  
‒ Тебе по нраву мой новый плащ?  
  
‒ Да, да; я заметил тебя издали. Тебя не хватятся?  
  
‒ Нет; я сказала, что отнесу эти пирожки старой бабке, что живет в лесу. Ты голоден?  
  
‒ Голод подождет; я желаю лишь твоей любви.  
  
‒ Тогда съедим их поутру. Ну же, обращайся! Обращайся скорей и люби меня; луна уже в зените, и лик ее сияет, словно твои глаза. Вой, оглашая свои права на все, чего касается ее свет: этот лес, эта ночь и я...


	18. Скырлы-скырлы

**Название: Скырлы-скырлы**    
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 210 слов  
 **Фандом:**  кроссовер (Хищник, сказка "Медведь - липовая нога")  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  старик, старуха и Хищник  
 **Категория:**  джен  
 **Жанр:**  крипи  
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:**  сварили старик со старухой медвежью лапу...  
 **Примечание:**  цикл "Истории столкновения"  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Скырлы-скырлы"  
  
  
"Скырлы, скырлы, скырлы"  
  
Медведь Липовая Нога ходил за дверями. Тяжело ступал, трещал ветвями и сучьями, обходил кругами дом старика со старухой.  
  
"Ой зря, старый, ногу мы медведю отрубили да мясо его сварили", – причитала бабка Авдотья.  
Дед Никифор сердито кряхтел, гладил бороду и думал, что, вестимо, зря. Уж кинул топором, так не надо было чужое брать, в дом тащить.  
  
Да только мяса они с бабкой Авдотьей уж год как не видали, все репа да репа, и ту медведь проклятущий тягать повадился.  
  
"Скырлы, скырлы, скырлы"  
  
Медведь не рычал, стену когтями не скреб, но скрипел так противно, будто не деревом, а железом побрякивал.   
  
"Уходи, бурый!" – крикнул старик, осмелев.  
  
В ответ медведь вдарил лапой, да так, что чугунки с полок посыпались. Бабка Авдотья ахнула, подобрала юбки и кинулась прятаться за печью.  
  
Медведь уже тряс дверь, ломился в сени. Старик Никифор схватил первое, что руки подняли – и как был, босой да с ухватом, побежал медведя бить.  
  
Бурый ворочался, сносил в сенях утварь, рвал зипуны. Дверь в избу была приоткрыта, но старые глаза Никифора никак не могли углядеть звериную тушу. Медведь затих, и дверь скрипнула. Медленно отворилась.   
  
Из сенного холодного мрака легли на хлипкий косяк толстые пальцы. Зеленые, пятнистые и чешуйчатые, с когтями чернее болотной трясины.  
  
И тогда старик Никифор понял, что это был не медведь.


	19. Черный

**Название: Черный**    
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 206 слов  
 **Фандом:**  кроссовер (Чужой, сказка "Колобок")  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Колобок и Чужой  
 **Категория:**  джен  
 **Жанр:**  крипи  
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:**  он от всех зверей ушел, укатился далеко...  
 **Примечание:**  цикл "Истории столкновения"  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Черный"  
  
  
Колобок катился по тропинке, петляющей между деревьев. Ни бабка с дедом его не сглотнули, ни звери лесные, особенно лиса противная. Всех обманул, всем нос утер! Молодец он, Колобок!  
  
Тропинка петляла и петляла, а потом стала истончаться, таять в зарослях. Запахло болотом, мокрой травой, запели на разные голоса лягушки. Колобок катился, пыхтел, выбирал место посуше. Пока не прикатился.  
  
Болотная гладь расстелилась черными омутами. Пузыри нет-нет да и всплывали, лопались, выпуская воздух, пахнущий тухлятиной. Колобок застыл на кочке и нерешительно покачался.  
  
Водяная гладь надулась, вспучилась большим-пребольшим пузырем – и он не лопнул.   
  
Круглое и гладкое поднялось из воды прямо перед Колобком.  
  
– А ты кто? – пискнул Колобок.  
  
Черное и гладкое не ответило, но Колобок уже догадался.  
  
– Знаю я! – крикнул он. – Ты тоже от бабки с дедкой ушел, всех обманул и сюда прикатился!  
  
Черный Колобок покачался и плавно двинулся к берегу.   
  
– Тебя слепили таким или звери обглодали? – на всякий случай спросил Колобок. – Знаю, знаю! Бабка с дедом совсем жадные, не дали тебе ягодок, чтоб глазки сделать!  
  
Черный Колобок подплыл совсем близко и снова покачался.  
  
– А пошли со мной, покатаемся, мир повидаем? Я за тебя смотреть буду!  
  
В воде булькнуло. Колобок поднялся из трясины.  
  
Белый Колобок увидел, что тот, кто забыл сделать Черному глазки-ягодки, не забыл сделать ему длинные, очень острые зубы.


	20. В синем море

**Название: В синем море**    
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 287 слов  
 **Фандом:**  кроссовер (Чужой, сказка "Русалочка")  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Принц, Русалочка и Чужие  
 **Категория:**  джен  
 **Жанр:**  крипи  
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:**  почему убежала от принца русалочка.  
 **Примечание:**  цикл "Истории столкновения"  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "В синем море"  
  
  
– Ариэль! Ариэ-эль! А-ри-э-эль!  
  
Принц Эрик метался по морскому берегу, пытаясь высмотреть свою немую красавицу. Когда отец велел ему жениться на прекрасной принцессе, Эрик отказался и поклялся, что соединит жизнь только с той, что спасла его в храме.  
  
Он знал, что это не та девушка, которую он увидел, открыв глаза после ужасающей бури. Разум говорил – да, это она, но сердце, непослушное сердце твердило, что только его Ариэль может быть той, кто на самом деле извлекла из морских пучин бездыханное тело и оживила его своим дыханием. Он чувствовал это, когда касался ее маленькой белой руки.  
  
– Ариэ-эль!  
  
Эрик не понимал, почему его прекрасная избранница сбежала.  
  
Они сидели у фонтана, Ариэль как всегда молчала и улыбалась, глядя на него, и весело болтала ногами в воде, распугивая крошечных золотых рыбок.   
  
Пусть придворный старик-звездочет упорно твердил, что Ариэль – дочь духа морского и должна быть изгнана, но Эрик не мог поверить, что столь чистое и невинное создание может быть порождением злых сил.  
  
И он не мог понять, почему рыбки вдруг бросились в разные стороны, а Ариэль вскочила, в ужасе распахнув глаза. Он не успел даже спросить ее, что случилось, как она метнулась прочь из дворца. Пронеслась, точно ветер, в сторону моря. Проклятое синее море!  
  
– Ариэ-эль!  
  
Ему показалось, что вдалеке, среди пены, гребешками курчавящейся на волнах, он увидел свою милую Ариэль. Да, он совершенно точно увидел ее! Тонкие руки, гриву рыжих волос, божественный стан... Ариэль! Если она тонет, он обязан спасти ее, как она спасла его самого!  
  
\- Не... сюда! Здесь... погибнешь!  
  
Ветер доносил обрывки слов. Это была она! Она обрела голос! Божественный голос, но такой испуганный!  
  
Принц Эрик сбросил сапоги, скинул одежду и ринулся в море. Он должен был успеть.  
  
Он верил, что доплывет.  
  
Гладкие черные тела с длинными иззубренными хвостами быстро поднимались из глубины.


	21. Терновый венец

**Название: Терновый венец**    
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 285 слов  
 **Фандом:**  кроссовер (Хищник, сказка "Спящая красавица")  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Принц, Хищник  
 **Категория:**  джен  
 **Жанр:**  крипи  
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:**  зачарованная красавица проспала слишком долго.  
 **Примечание:**  цикл "Истории столкновения"  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Терновый венец"  
  
  
Сын короля пробирался сквозь колючий терн. В пророчестве, которое нашептала ему старуха-гадалка, густая чаща должна была приветливо расступиться, освобождая дорогу. Но к Замку никто не подходил так давно, что даже заколдованные деревья забыли о том, что нужно иметь уважение к особе королевской крови.  
  
Принц был молод и смел, поэтому бестрепетно рубил сверкающим мечом иссохшие ветви. Шипастые лапы бессильно царапали его одежду, но не могли остановить. Жара и жажда обуревали отважного путника, но и это не могло помешать ему на пути к цели.  
  
Старый замок тоже подвергся злым чарам. Его прекрасные башни, по легенде блиставшие белым камнем в лучах солнца, исчезли. Стены стали мрачными и покрылись патиной – принцу даже показалось, что они из кованой стали. Благородные формы, над которыми трудился не один десяток зодчих и мастеровых, поплыли и застыли уродливыми наростами. Даже главные ворота превратились в несуразные двери, слегка приоткрытые наружу. Теперь принц точно был уверен, что они превратились в хладное железо. Колдовское наваждение!  
  
Он шел по коридору, не встречая ни единой души, и только голубые болотные огоньки подмигивали ему среди влажной темноты.  
  
Принц миновал большой зал, вымощенный шестиугольными плитами, поднялся по лестнице и вошёл в огромную комнату с великолепным постаментом посередине.  
  
Стремительными шагами принц приблизился, взбежал по черным ступеням и...  
Роскошное ложе пустовало.   
  
Изумленно вскинув взгляд, принц тут же побледнел. Крик ужаса застыл на его устах.  
  
На стене, украшенной древним родовым щитом королевства, висел скелет. Нет, только часть его. Принц в безмолвном страхе смотрел на безглазый череп. Прекрасные золотые волосы безжизненными прядями свисали с голой кости. Колючие ветви простирались над ними. Длинный хребет был аккуратно увит лентами. Остальные чудовищные останки покоились на полу.  
  
– Господи... – прошептал принц.  
  
Темное пятно, ранее казавшееся ему тенью на стене, пошевелилось, и на грудь Прекрасному Принцу легли три сатанинских красных огня.


	22. Зверь

**Название: Зверь**    
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 301 слово  
 **Фандом:**  кроссовер (Хищник, сказка "Красная Шапочка")  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Красная Шапочка, Хищник  
 **Категория:**  джен  
 **Жанр:**  крипи  
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:**  на короткой тропинке встретила девочка Зверя...  
 **Примечание:**  цикл "Истории столкновения"  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Зверь"  
  
  
Красная Шапочка не боялась ходить по лесу. Говорили, зим пять тому назад тут опасно было даже взрослой бабе пройти, не то что девчонке-оборванке. Но потом, сказывала матушка, люди собрались всем миром и нашли волчье логово. С тех пор о серых разбойниках в этом лесу не слыхали – ни летом, ни зимой.  
  
Но сейчас ей было очень страшно. Мороз потрескивал, кусая деревья, хватал ледяными пальцами за нос, склеивал ресницы. Стоять на месте было так холодно, что зубы стучали, но Красная Шапочка не могла шагнуть дальше.  
  
Не снегу цвело багровое. Пятнами, брызгами, полосами. Поперек тропинки и на пару саженей все было перетоптано, кустики поломаны, снег вспахан до самой черной стылой земли. Багровое было всюду – клочьями висело на деревьях, лоскутами цеплялось за оледеневшие ветки кустов.  
  
Смеркалось в зимнюю пору быстро. Назад идти Красная Шапочка тоже боялась. А до домика бабушки надо-то и было всего, что пройти до большой старой сосны, потом еще немножко, через ручей перескочить и по оврагу... Короткая дорога, летом пробежишь – и не заметишь. Зимой не так складно, но тоже удобно. Было.  
  
На старой сосне болталось что-то. Костяной мешок, мокрая шкура. Красная Шапочка смотрела по сторонам, но глаза сами собой возвращались. В повисшем ей чудилось всякое. Страшное.  
  
А если побежать быстро-быстро, то сытый волк не догонит, верно? Мальчишки баяли, что от целой стаи на спор бегали. Брехали, конечно, но деваться куда?  
  
Красная Шапочка пригнулась, подхватила сломанный сук и посеменила по снегу, обходя талые красные проплешины.  
  
За сосной зарычало. Страшно. Не по-волчьи.  
  
– Мамочка!  
  
Взвизгнув, Красная Шапочка бросилась бежать со всех ног, выронив сук. Длинный плащ взлетел в воздух и, видно, она зацепилась им за кусты...  
  
Прокатившись по снегу, Красная Шапочка перевернулась на спину, застонала, испуганно таращась в белый лес.   
  
Воздух задрожал – совсем как летом – и из морозной пустоты вышел Зверь.  
  
У него были круглые желтые глаза. И волчьи зубы. В связке, висящей на шее.


	23. Птенец

**Название: Птенец**    
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 518 слов  
 **Фандом:**  кроссовер (Чужой, сказка "Курочка Ряба")  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  старик, старуха, фейсхаггер  
 **Категория:**  джен  
 **Жанр:**  крипи  
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:**  у плохих хозяев и куры не несутся.  
 **Примечание:**  цикл "Истории столкновения"  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Птенец"  
  
  
– Сто лет уже как куря нетоптаны, жрать нечего совсем, уу, старый, чего с соседом не договорился? Подохнем же с голодухи!   
  
– А ты зарежь пару, глядишь, не подохнем!  
  
– А-а, окаянный, несушек резать удумал? Совсем, пень, из ума выжил!  
  
Старуха привычно и занудно ругалась. Кляла жизнь, судьбу, которая пятьдесят лет назад свела ее со стариком, и больше всего убивалась по курам, что не несутся, оттого как топтать их некому.  
  
Архип мрачно водил оселком по лезвию выщербленной косы и думал, что Маланья права. Зря он полвека назад позарился на груди наливные и бедра неохватные. Была красота, да сплыла, а вот нрав-то мерзкий остался. От такого нрава все дети их по селам другим разбежались, подальше от мамаши языкастой да ядовитой. Оставили стариков куковать.  
  
– Чтоб тебя лихоманка забрала!  
  
Рука дрогнула, оселок соскользнул, и Архип на мгновение вообразил, как берет и косой сносит голову склочной старухе. Словно курице топором. Только, небось, старуха не курица, долго по двору не побегает. Представив Маланью, машущую руками и мечущуюся без головы, Архип развеселился и кашлянул суховатым смешком.  
  
– Чего хохочешь, старый?! – завопила Маланья. – Думаешь, глухая я? А я все слышу! А ну пошел со двора! Иди на курей посмотри, пока не перемерли все, тьфу, напасть божья!  
  
Кряхтя, Архип поднялся с солнечной завалинки и похромал к сараю. Курятник он не любил. Мрачно там было, пыльно, да и воняли куры изрядно. А еще орали и гадили.  
  
Но на этот раз в курьем царстве стояла тишина. Архип удивленно повертел головой, пытаясь найти хоть одну наседку, и ясно понял, что теперь бабка его со свету точно сживет. Куры-то пропали все!  
  
Поминая бога и черта, Архип потащился вдоль гнезд, с надеждой заглядывая в каждое. Пусто было везде, а в углу сараюшки он еще и в лепешку какую-то вляпался. Пахучую – аж страсть. Напрягая глаза, Архип вгляделся в темноту. Там было что-то странное.  
  
Бочком-бочком дед подобрался к странному. Долго смотрел, тер глаза кулаками, пока не поверил. Яйцо! Зело огромное, как у басурманской птицы страуса. Говорят, такое яйцо, если на свинюшку упадет, зашибет сразу же. Правда, страусы яйца все ж в скорлупе нести должны, а тут...  
  
Яйцо треснуло. Дед Архип отшатнулся. Верхушка раскрылась, и оттуда, быстро-быстро шевеля лапками, полез звереныш. Не куренок, но мерзость многоногая. Фу ты! Архип попятился.  
  
Ножки шевелились, щупали воздух, хвост мотался, и диво мерзкое будто смотрело по сторонам, ища мамку. Или пищу.  
  
Архип быстро-быстро поковылял к выходу. За спиной раздался шорох. Архип прибавил ходу и, наконец, выскочил из сараюшки в белый свет. И едва не натолкнулся на Маланью.  
  
– Ну что там? – визгливо спросила она, уперев руки в бока. – Чего руки-то пустые?  
  
"Задрала, карга", – с ненавистью подумал Архип.   
  
– Ох, старая, – медовым голосом сказал он. – Ты глянь, какое наша курочка яичко снесла! Не простое!  
  
– Какое такое яичко? – заворчала Маланья, но все-таки отпихнула деда Архипа и потянула за ручку двери, кряхтя и держась за бок.  
  
Ух, ведьма.  
  
– Да золотое, – захихикал Архип, позволяя ей ступить внутрь. – Сама глянь, вон в уголочке расположилося!  
  
Тварь многоногая, должно быть, порадуется жирной пище.  
  
– Ах ты господи!  
  
Бабка в сарае взвизгнула, тут же забулькала, будто подавившись чем-то, и вслед вовсе умолкла. Мягко грохнуло, будто куль с мукой уронили.  
  
Дед Архип улыбнулся, подслеповато щурясь на осеннее солнышко, и аккуратно закрыл дверь на засов.


	24. Чародейка

**Название: Чародейка**    
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 235 слов  
 **Фандом:**  кроссовер (Чужой, сказка "Сказка о мертвой царевне и о семи богатырях")  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  королева  
 **Категория:**  джен  
 **Жанр:**  крипи  
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:**  вечную молодость не догонишь, но ее можно изловить  
 **Примечание:**  цикл "Истории столкновения"  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Чародейка"   
  
  
 _Свет мой, зеркальце! Скажи  
Да всю правду доложи:  
Я ль на свете всех милее,  
Всех румяней и белее?_  
  
Королева держала зеркальце перед собой, пристально вглядываясь в идущую волнами поверхность. Зеркало никак не могло успокоиться и показать ей тот облик, которого королева так жаждала. Пусть завистливые языки плели, что черное не в моде, ей-то лучше знать. Недаром она потратила столько времени над старинными книгами. Так долго искала, как навечно остановить бегущее время! Чтобы больше не меняться. Не стареть.   
Зеркало застыло, так и не разгладив волны.  
  
 _Ты прекрасна, спору нет,_  
Только мой тебе совет:  
Поверни заклятье вспять,  
С ним нельзя вот так играть...  
  
Королева зашипела от злости и швырнула болтливую стекляшку об пол. Зеркало ударилось о каменные плиты, разлетелось на осколки, успев тонко и пронзительно вскрикнуть напоследок.  
  
Этот вскрик, словно лопнувшая струна арфы, заставил лопнуть что-то внутри самой королевы. Он застонала, сжимая зубы и чувствуя, как тяжело и часто бьется в горле что-то темное, хищное, умоляющее выпустить его наружу.  
  
Живот скрутило болью. Королева потянулась обеими руками, чтобы схватиться за болящее место, и внезапно впервые увидела, какими страшными стали ее беленькие руки, тонкие пальцы... Черные, иссохшие, страшные и костлявые. Ее прекрасная резная корона мигом стала слишком тяжелой для лебединой шеи, потянула голову назад. В глазах стремительно темнело, веки закрывались сами собой и словно... запечатывались. Зарастали.  
  
Почему она не послушала зеркало?! Почему, почему?!  
  
Королева запрокинула голову, разинула пасть и пронзительно закричала.  
  
Огромное полупрозрачное брюхо вздрогнуло.  
  
Время первой кладки наступило.


	25. Первенец

**Название: Первенец**    
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 280 слов  
 **Фандом:**  кроссовер (Чужой, сказка "Сказка о царе Салтане")  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  царь Салтан, Чужой  
 **Категория:**  джен  
 **Жанр:**  крипи  
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:**  родила царица в ночь...  
 **Примечание:**  цикл "Истории столкновения"  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Первенец"  
  
  
– О-ой, господи, лишенько, горюшко-то какое! Что ж делается, царь-батюшка!  
  
Повитуха выла. Царь Салтан нахмурился, нетерпеливо притопнул и велел крикливую бабу немедля привести в чувство. Верный Сенька лихо отвесил пару затрещин повитухе, отчего та мигом заткнулась. Только всхлипывала тихонько и таращилась на царя безумными глазищами.  
  
– Говори, что приключилось, – строго приказал Салтан. – Что с царевной моей? Ежели не уберегли – живьем в землю зарою!  
  
– И-и... – начала повитуха.  
  
Сенька показал бабе кулак, и она вновь умолкла.   
  
– Говори! – рявкнул Салтан. – Где мамки да няньки, почто царицу не опекают?  
  
– Да все мамки да няньки, как смертушки белые, лежмя лежат, очами закатили-ись, – плаксиво затянула повитуха.  
  
Царь Салтан встал, бледнея от гнева. Повитуха попятилась и, мелко крестясь, вдруг быстро-быстро забормотала:  
  
– Родила царица в ночь не то сына, не то дочь, не мышонка, не лягушку, а неведому зверюшку... Ой батюшка-а!  
  
Села прямо на пол и завыла, пуще всякой плакальщицы.  
  
Не чуя под собой ног, Салтан кинулся на женскую половину дома. Подбегая к наглухо закрытым дверям, он услышал пронзительный вопль. Истошный, голодный и требовательный.  
  
"Живой младенчик-то", – подумал царь и с силой распахнул створки.  
  
– Ох ты, лишенько! – вырвалось у него.  
  
Мамки да няньки, чернавки да сенные девушки – все вповалку лежали на дубовых полах, бледные да синие, как утопленницы. И царица его, зазноба сердечная, лежала. Чревом наружу вывернутая, багряным разукрашенная. Мертвая.   
  
– А... а...  
  
Злая незримая рука стиснулась на горле царя. Салтан дышал, но молвить не мог ни слова.  
"Младенчик, младенчик же плачет!" – стучала в голове мысль, как птица в клетке.  
  
Еле ступая, царь подошел к ложу, трясущейся рукой провел по глазам и наклонился, чтобы увидеть.  
  
Красное, сизое, смрадное – ударило в голову тяжелым духом, закружило, поволокло в омут.   
  
Червь диавольский, что терзал утробу царицы его, повернул слепую голову, раззявил пасть и снова заверещал.


	26. Друг из детства

**Название: Друг из детства**    
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 522 слова  
 **Фандом:**  Приключения Алисы (Кир Булычёв)  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Алиса Селезнёва, Оромозик  
 **Категория:**  гет  
 **Жанр:**  романс, флафф.  
 **Рейтинг:**  G  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 – "Друг из детства"   
  
Алиса не была на Земле уже несколько лет. Могла ли она убедить хотя бы себя в том, что колени её не дрожали, когда она спускалась с корабля на твердую почву?   
  
Небольшая, но очень суетливая толпа из работников Космозо, Института времени, журналистов, замаскированных под сотрудников обеих организаций и просто любопытствующих сотрудников космопорта окружила трап. Закрытая площадка, мгновенно заполнившаяся людьми, стала походить на пчелиный улей, и в мельтешении десятков лиц Алиса не узнавала никого. Это было разочарованием, от которого невозможно защититься полностью.  
  
– Алиса! – Послышался раскатистый голос, и все, кто сновал вокруг трапа, вдруг на секунду замерли. Алиса вздрогнула, отыскивая глазами источник шума.  
  
Он мчался к кораблю на всех парах, на удивление ловко перебирая тремя по-слоновьи толстыми, на первый взгляд неуклюжими ногами и возбуждённо размахивая десятью довольно длинными щупальцами с присосками. Чумарозец развил поразительную скорость, грозя врезаться в самую гущу толпы и раскидать всех пришедших встретить группу Алисы.  
  
– Оромозик?  
  
Она почти выдохнула это имя, распахнув удивлённые глаза, которые снова засияли как десять лет назад. Странное оживление охватило её на несколько секунд, и дрожь предвкушения – совсем как в детстве – пробежала по её телу.  
  
– Алиса Селезнёва! – Снова пробасил чумарозец и взобрался на трап, с лёгкостью подхватывая Алису когтистыми руками. – Я так мечтал, чтобы ты когда-нибудь...  
  
Он вдруг замолчал и начал смущённо озираться, вразнобой моргая всеми своими глазами. Толпа по-прежнему молчала, будто кто-то взял и заморозил несчастных.   
  
– Побежали скорее на выход, – тихо сказала она Оромозику, а затем рассмеялась в полный голос, не в силах сдержать прорывающуюся из груди почти забытую детскую радость.  
  
Оромозик, продолжая пребывать в растерянности, свернул щупальца и бросился со всех ног обратно в здание космопорта.  
  
Алиса всё ещё смеялась, когда они остановились в центре малого зала.  
  
– Вот это я понимаю, – сказала она, отсмеявшись. – Ты меня просто спас сейчас...  
  
Она ласково провела ладонью по хоботу чумарозца и устало опустила голову ему на грудь. Под форменным костюмом чувствовался твёрдый, немного шершавый панцирь, а под панцирем, как безумные, колотились сердца.  
  
– Я тебя спас? – Проревел Оромозик так громко, что люди, ничего не знающие о чумарозцах, могли бы подумать, что чудовище пришло в ярость.  
  
Алиса ничуть не смутилась такому яркому проявлению чувств – всё же Оромозик был похож на Громозеку больше остальных своих братьев. В этом громогласном заявлении она слышала то, что другим, может, и не должно быть доступно: ужасающий великан волновался, смущался, как мальчишка, и терялся, не зная, как выразить переполняющие его чувства. С их последней встречи прошло очень много времени, тогда – ещё совсем ребёнок – Оромозик был готов пойти на всё ради коробки фломастеров для Алисы. Теперь как будто ничего не изменилось.  
  
– Конечно, спас, я так давно не была дома, а эта толпа... Спасибо, в общем. – Алиса потянулась вперёд и легонько чмокнула его в щёку. Она сама улыбалась, как ребёнок, с каким-то новым интересом разглядывала разросшийся космопорт и самого чумарозца. – Я бы ещё не скоро попала домой.  
  
– Так значит, ты торопишься, – разочарованно протянул Оромозик и посмотрел куда-то в сторону.  
  
– Ну... – протянула Алиса, дожидаясь, когда чумарозец снова посмотрит на неё. – Думаю, у меня есть время, чтобы выпить чашечку чая... Или, в твоём случае, валерианы.  
  
Она снова широко улыбнулась, глядя на покрывшегося лиловым румянцем чумарозца.  
– Ох, так что же мы... Тут стали...  
  
Алиса пожала плечами и снова рассмеялась, обнимая Оромозика за шею.


	27. Лесные сны

**Название: Лесные сны**  
 **Переводчик:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014 и анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Оригинал:**  Tree Dreams by misura (запрос отправлен)  
 **Ссылка на оригинал:**  [archiveofourown.org/works/303240](http://archiveofourown.org/works/303240)  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 233 слова  
 **Фандом:**  Хеллбой  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Джон Майерс/Нуада, Хеллбой  
 **Категория** : джен  
 **Жанр:**  юмор  
 **Рейтинг:**  G  
 **Краткое содержание:**  Джон Майерс ‒ покоритель деревьев.  
 **Для голосования** : #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 – "Лесные сны"  
  
Лесной бог не сводил глаз с Майерса.   
  
«Черт, плохо дело», ‒ подумал Хеллбой. Однако происходящее казалось скорее странным, чем опасным. Обычно при виде всех остальных (и всего остального тоже) существо вопило и бросалось в атаку.  
  
‒ Эм-м, ‒ протянул Майерс.  
  
Хеллбой увидел, как то ли ветка, то ли еще что обвилось вокруг руки Майерса ‒ не нападая открыто и в то же время не особенно таясь.   
  
Хотя...   
  
‒ Эй, деревяшка, вали отсюда, он мой!  
  
Вот так Хеллбой заработал себе полную задницу заноз, а у Майерса появился новый питомец.  
  


***

  
Нуада на поверку оказался полным психом ‒ впрочем, чего еще ожидать, если вся жизнь ушла на разработку планов по уничтожению человеческой расы?   
  
А еще он хотел назад свое дерево, вот уж где непруха так непруха. Потому что Хеллбой мог не соглашаться с Майерсом в желании оставить тупую деревяшку у себя, но готов был биться насмерть за его решение. И точка.   
  
‒ Ты даже представить не можешь, что ему нужно! ‒ выпалил Нуада после плодотворного обмена оскорблениями.   
  
‒ Ежедневный полив? И я буду удобрять его. Компостом.  
  
Нуада сердито посмотрел на Джона.   
  
‒ Мне необходимо обдумать это решение.  
  
Н‒да, судя по всему, уход за деревьями попадал в категорию Очень Важных Вопросов. Кто бы мог подумать?  
  


***

  
‒ Ни за что! ‒ возмутился Хеллбой.  
  
‒ Если ты скажешь, что только через твой труп, это всегда можно организовать, ‒ заметил Нуада, самодовольный мерзавец.  
  
‒ А за базар ответишь?  
  
Тут, конечно же, появились спецагенты. Расшаркались перед мистером Нуадой ‒ ну какой он им мистер?  
  
Вот Хеллбоя никто и никогда не называл «мистер Хеллбой» (другой вопрос, что он бы их всех застебал вусмерть, но дело не в этом).  
  


***

  
‒ Слушай, Майерс, приятель. От этого чувака добра не жди.  
  
Майерс покраснел. Плохо дело. Да и с чего бы, учитывая тему разговора? Впрочем...  
  
‒ Это что, засос?!


	28. Цепкий

**Название: Цепкий**    
 **Переводчик:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014 и анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Оригинал:**  Prehensile by Elektra Pendragon (запрос отправлен)  
 **Ссылка на оригинал:**  [archiveofourown.org/works/214748](http://archiveofourown.org/works/214748)  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 271 слово  
 **Фандом:**  Хеллбой  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джон Майерс/Эйб Сапиен, Хеллбой  
 **Категория:**  джен  
 **Жанр:**  юмор  
 **Рейтинг:**  G  
 **Краткое содержание:**  Джон размышляет об особенностях анатомии Эйба.  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 – "Цепкий"  
  
‒ Интересно, а пенис у него цепкий?  
  
‒ Какой-какой пенис?!  
  
Джон удивленно обернулся, обнаружив позади себя Хеллбоя. Тот уставился на Майерса, чуть склонив голову набок в ожидании ответа.  
  
‒ Я не знал, что ты уже встал, ‒ пробормотал Джон, слегка покраснев.  
  
‒ Ага, я вообще гений маскировки и воплощение тишины. Так какой там у него пенис?  
  
Все, теперь демон не отвяжется, да еще будет потом безжалостно дразнить его перед Эйбом, так что Джон сдался и объяснил:  
  
‒ Цепкий. Это значит, эм, подвижный. Как... как твой хвост.  
  
Хеллбой махнул хвостом, обвил им лодыжку Майерса, а потом медленно отпустил, задумчиво наблюдая за процессом.  
  
‒ Хм, полезная штука, но мне кажется, что Эйб и так гибкий, зачем ему еще цепкий пенис? А у тебя такой, да? ‒ он внимательно посмотрел на пах Джона.  
  
‒ Нет! То есть да... То есть... У дельфинов... Он же... Давай закроем тему?  
  
‒ Да не вопрос, пацан. ‒ С этими словами Хеллбой развернулся, пожав плечами, и неторопливо ушел.  
  
Джон вздохнул с облегчением и повернулся к аквариуму, где спал Эйб.  
  
Сквозь неподвижную воду на него смотрел темный глаз.  
  
‒ Эм, доброе утро, Эйб. Я только... хотел поменять тебе книги. ‒ Джон очень надеялся, что покраснел не слишком сильно. Он отвернулся, занявшись книгами: снял с подставок прочитанные тома и стал выбирать четыре новых. Что угодно, лишь бы не возвращаться к сказанному.  
  
‒ Джон? ‒ голос Эйба звучал очень мягко, растекаясь словно масло по воде.  
  
Тот неохотно обернулся:   
  
‒ Да?   
  
Эйб моргнул.   
  
‒ Да.   
  
И, извернувшись, уплыл прочь в глубину аквариума.


	29. 256 оттенков

**Название: 256 оттенков**    
 **Автор:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Бета:**  fandom Xenophilia 2014  
 **Размер:**  драббл, 575 слов  
 **Фандом:**  Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:**  Рокстеди, Бибоп и КаноническийЪ Женский Персонаж.  
 **Категория:**  гет  
 **Жанр:**  юмор  
 **Рейтинг:**  PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:**  кто ходит в гости в день любой, тот поступает мудро!  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:**  изображение героев можно посмотреть [здесь](http://i.imgur.com/EZKIUcF.jpg)  
 **Для голосования:**  #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "256 оттенков"  
  
  
‒ Эй, детка, ну что ты так долго?!  
  
‒ Да, скорей выходи, мы уже заждались!  
  
‒ Тише, мальчики! Сегодня был напряженный день!  
  
Веселый голосок, доносившийся из ванной комнаты, заставлял обоих подельников нервно прядать ушами. Бибоп в который раз облизал торчащие клыки фиолетовым языком и едва не захрюкал в предвкушении. Рокстеди неловко подвинулся, и кровать скромной жительницы современного города натужно заскрипела.  
  
‒ Эй! ‒ тут же крикнули из ванной. ‒ Я все слышу! Я же просила не ложиться туда, кто потом оплачивать ремонт будет?  
  
‒ Мы, детка! ‒ гундосо откликнулся Рокстеди. ‒ Хошь, мы тебе новую кровать достанем, ыа?  
  
‒ Опять украдете! ‒ строго сказали из ванной, и там зашумела вода.  
  
‒ Дыа-а, ‒ еще более гнусаво протянул носорог и поскреб широченную грудь.  
  
‒ Можно тебе спинку потереть?!  
  
Бибоп уже устал ронять слюни и готов был немедленно перейти к активным действиям. Он даже сел, ожидая ответа. Ванная в скромной квартирке была слишком маленькой, чтобы втиснуться туда всем троим, но если бы он был один... Покосившись на другана, Бибоп пошевелил пятачком, и Рокстеди немедленно перестал чесаться, тут же продемонстрировав ему сжатый кулак.  
  
‒ Только попробуй, ‒ прохрипел он, грозно склоняя голову и демонстрируя носовой рог.  
‒ А че я, че сразу-то кулаком тыкать!  
  
Бибоп ощерился, шерсть на загривке встала дыбом, а фиолетовый хохолок и вовсе задергался. Рокстеди медленно разжал кулак и снова с хрустом поскреб грудь. Широченные черные ногти могли влегкую снять сантиметров пять любой шкуры, однако носорогу все было нипочем.  
  
Слегка успокоившись и поняв, что махача не будет, Бибоп снова откинулся на спину.  
  
‒ Вы уже подрались? ‒ проницательно спросили из ванной.  
  
‒ Ну что ты, детка, как можно! – опять загнусавил Рокстеди, втихаря пихая жестким локтем приятеля.  
  
‒ Мы тут смирно лежим, дыа, тебя ждем! Давай, шевели ножками!  
  
‒ Сиськи покажь! ‒ крикнул Бибоп и испуганно прижал уши.  
  
В ванной воцарилась глубокая тишина, даже шум воды прекратился. Рокстеди сжал кулак и все-таки треснул подельника прямо по макушке, расплющив тот самый хохолок.  
  
‒ Ай-ай-ай!  
  
Видимо, плаксивый вопль послужил достаточной компенсацией за оскорбление. Шум воды возобновился, а затем сквозь него пробилось немузыкальное пение.  
  
При звуке тоненького голоса Бибоп мечтательно закатил глаза, воображая, как точно так же зазвучит этот голосок, но уже не в ванной, а вот на этой кровати... или на полу... Срань господня, уже никаких сил терпеть не хватает!  
  
Мутаген изменил не только внешний вид и повадки, он еще и круто перекроил обоим приятелям главные причиндалы. Бибоп держался сколько мог, но потом все же расстегнул штаны, готовые лопнуть по швам. Рокстеди не замедлил последовать его примеру.  
  
Они не прекращали молчаливого соревнования по этой части с того самого момента, когда впервые смогли увидеть себя в новом виде. Бибоп с унынием признал поражение в габаритах, но зато ‒ какие у него были насечки! Таких ни у одного перца не найдешь, только если натурально за кабанами охотиться.  
  
Рокстеди напрягся, и эта штука, похожая на долбаный цветок, словно подмигнула сопернику.  
  
‒ Ты ‒ урод, ‒ сказал Бибоп.  
  
‒ А ты ‒ импотент!  
  
Рокстеди заржал, и Бибоп не выдержал. Распахнув пасть, он цапнул подельника за плечо, пытаясь вонзить клыки поглубже. Рокстеди заревел и долбанул его по пятаку. Визг Бибопа перекрыл даже звуки из ванной.  
  
Они сцепились, молотя друг друга кулаками и не замечая, как под ними трещит кровать.  
  
Драка прервалась внезапно ‒ на головы обоим приземлилось ледяное мокрое полотенце, пущенное меткой женской рукой. Отпрянув друг от друга, подельники дружно раскатились в стороны и вскочили с кровати. Замерев по стойке смирно, оба с вожделением уставились на хозяйку дома.  
  
‒ Так-так! Что это вы тут устроили?  
  
Ирма сняла абсолютно запотевшие очки, протерла уголком полотенца и снова водрузила на нос. Полотенце немедленно поползло, обнажая всегда тщательно скрываемую бесформенным свитером грудь.  
  
Бибоп и Рокстеди дружно и взволнованно захрюкали.


End file.
